


Piekło jest początkiem

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piekło było strachem, Piekło było wstydem i winą. Piekło było jak koszmar. Ten, w którym krzyczysz, a nikt cię nie słyszy. Ten, w którym płaczesz, a twarze tylko się z ciebie śmieją. Ten, w którym próbujesz biec, ale nie możesz się ruszyć. Piekło było nieskończone. Piekło nie miało końca. Piekło było dopiero jej początkiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piekło jest początkiem

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane latem 2012.

Piekło było gorące. Piekło było czarne. Piekło było ciemne. Piekło było strachem, Piekło było wstydem i winą. Piekło było jak ten koszmar, w którym tak często się odnajdujesz. Ten, w którym krzyczysz, a nikt cię nie słyszy. Ten, w którym płaczesz, a wszechobecne twarze tylko się z ciebie śmieją. Ten, w którym próbujesz biec, ale nie możesz się ruszyć. Piekło było nieskończone. Piekło nie miało końca.  
Piekło było dopiero jej początkiem.

 

Najpierw nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Otaczała ją tylko ciemność, wchłaniała ją. Nie czuła bólu. Najpierw odetchnęła głęboko – czyżby jeszcze żyła? Zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż jest fizyczna. Poruszyła dłonią, dotknęła swojej twarzy. Poznała, że nosiła te same ubrania, co chwilę temu, jednym teraz nie były poszarpane przez ogary piekielne. Myślała, że może została wybawiona. Że może dostała drugą szansę.  
A potem powietrze zagęściło się i poczuła strach. Zdawał się napływać z każdej strony, jakby powietrze było nim skażone. Czuła, że musi uciec. Wiedziała, że nie jest tu bezpieczna. Było tak ciemno, wszędzie tak ciemno! Nie widziała nic przed sobą, ale przygotowała się do biegu. Wtedy nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie może ruszyć nogami.  
\- Pomocy!  
Wrzasnęła najgłośniej, jak potrafiła. Była pewna, że jeśli ktokolwiek tu był, to musiał ją usłyszeć. Ale nikt nie przybywał. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Nikt nic nie mówił. Była sama.  
\- POMÓŻCIE MI!  
I wtedy nagle poczuła coś jeszcze. Wstyd. Palił ją od wewnątrz, zatruwał ją, rozrywał na małe kawałeczki. Nagle ciemność opadła, a ona przez chwilę zobaczyła twarze. Tyle twarzy! Wszystkich, których kiedykolwiek oszukała. Wszystkich, których kiedykolwiek zraniła. Wszystkich, których kiedykolwiek zabiła. Była prawie wdzięczna, kiedy wróciła do czerni. Zapłakała gorzko. Poczuła, jak łzy spływają po jej policzku. Słony smak w ustach.  
\- NIECH KTOŚ MI POMOŻE!  
Krzyczała teraz tak głośno, że czuła ból w gardle. Piekło prawie tak, jak ten ciężar, który uciskał ją z siłą herosa. Łzy spływały już po jej szyi.  
Nie miała już siły walczyć. Tylko stała tam, szlochając. Pod nogami miała twardy grunt, jakby jakąś ziemię, ale wokół nie było nic innego. Tylko ciemność. Żadnych zapachów, żadnych dźwięków. Cisza. Cisza potrafi ranić bardziej, niż noże.  
Z czasem zdała sobie sprawę, że krzyki nic jej nie dadzą. Zdała sobie sprawę, że wcale nie dostała drugiej szansy. Wiedziała już, gdzie jest. Wyobrażała sobie Piekło zupełnie inaczej; czerwone, gorące i pełne krwi. Ale to? To Piekło było o wiele gorsze. Piekło było więzieniem stworzonym z winy, wstydu i strachu. Tak bardzo chciała się wydostać. Tak bardzo chciała wybawienia.

 

\- Proszę.  
Minęły długie minuty, nim to powiedziała. Ale kiedy z jej ust wydobyło się to krótkie, ciche słowo, poczuła nagle, jak wszystko się zmienia. Jakby ktoś zapalił światło. Nie było już ciemności. Ziemia pod jej stopami zmieniła się w ludzkie kości. To wszystko zdawało się nie mieć końca. Piekło nie miało końca.  
\- O co mnie prosisz?  
Odwróciła się. W jej stronę szła kobieta. Była piękna i przerażająca. Długie, złote loki. Czarne, chłodne oczy. Blada cera w kolorze kości słoniowej. Chude ramiona. Biała, koronkowa sukienka, odsłaniająca obojczyki.  
\- Proszę. Pomóż mi – wyszeptała. Objęła się ramionami. W końcu coś poczuła. Chłód. Ogromne zimno.  
\- Nie mogę – kobieta stała już przy niej. Przyglądała się jej swoimi bezdusznymi oczami. Na jej czerwonych ustach igrał uśmiech. – Tu nie ma ratunku.  
\- Proszę! – krzyknęła. Nie potrafiła dalej walczyć. Nie potrafiła już udawać. Nie potrafiła dalej tu stać, wciąż w duchu widząc te twarze. – Nie potrafię.  
\- Wiem – kobieta pokiwała głową. Z jej ust zniknął uśmiech. Przekrzywiła lekko głowę, przyglądając się jej. – Wiem, kochanie. Ale stąd nie ma już ucieczki. Nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz.  
\- Nie – załkała. Odrzuciła całą godność i dumę, które kiedyś były dla niej ważniejsze od własnego życia.  
\- Nie martw się – blondynka zbliżyła się. Ujęła jej twarz w swoje dłonie, a jej usta znów wykrzywił uśmiech. Smutny uśmiech. – To dopiero początek.  
Złożyła na jej ustach krótki, delikatny pocałunek. Jej usta smakowały prochem strzelniczym, srebrem, krwią i śmiercią. Kiedy czarnooka odsunęła się, coś znowu się zmieniło. Nie stała już na polu z czaszek. Teraz wisiała nad nimi na niewidzialnych linach.  
\- Nie bój się – wyszeptała kobieta, wyjmując spod sukni długi sztylet. – Pierwszy raz jest najgorszy. Przyzwyczaisz się.  
Jej krzyki zdawały się nie mieć końca. Z każdym ciosem złotowłosa zmieniała się. Już nie była piękna. Była czarna. Była brudna. Każda rana paliła bardziej, niż na Ziemi. Każda rana była końcem jej człowieczeństwa. Każda rana była początkiem.

 

Naprawdę liczyła, że po prostu umrze. Łudziła się, że gdy straci dostatecznie dużo krwi, po prostu już się nie obudzi. Po prostu przestanie istnieć. Ale tak się nie stało.  
Kiedy w końcu jej ciało zostało pokrojone na najdrobniejsze kawałeczki, kiedy w końcu poczuła, że dłużej tego nie zniesie, kiedy w końcu poczuła, że to już koniec, nagle znowu była w całości. Te same ubrania. Te same włosy. Złotowłosa patrzyła na nią z uśmiechem.  
\- Teraz zajmą się tobą inni.  
Pocałowała ją w czoło i nagle zniknęła. W jej miejsce chwilę potem pojawił się mężczyzna. On też był czarny. On też nie był człowiekiem. Zapłakała.  
Ale on nie był jak złotowłosa. Wyzywał ją. Śmiał się. Każdą ranę zadawał z idealną precyzją. Szydził z niej. Powiedział, że nazywa się Alastair. Jedyne dobre było w nim to, że nie został długo. Tylko kilka lat. W Piekle to mało. Pewnego dnia powiedział, że to koniec ich historii. Ma teraz kogoś innego, kim musi się zająć. Jakąś grubą rybę. Pocałował ją i jeszcze kilka razy wyzwał, zanim zniknął.

 

Następna była Rebekah. Ona zajmowała się nią przez następne pięćdziesiąt lat. Rebekah była głośna. Uwielbiała się śmiać. Często wspominała sytuacje z jej człowieczego życia. Przypominała jej o ludziach, których zabiła. Tu, w Piekle, winy bolały o wiele bardziej. Rebekah lubiła używać ognia. Chyba bawiło ją to bardziej, niż noże.

 

Potem był Bael. On został na o wiele więcej lat. Sto pięćdziesiąt. Był raczej milczący. Wolał zadawać rany, niż drwić. To było chyba lepsze, niż Rebekah czy Alastair.

 

Minęło dwieście dziesięć lat.  
Każdy dzień był tu taki sam. Tortury, ból, strach, wina, wstyd, płacz, płomienie. Aż pewnego dnia, po dwustu dziesięciu latach, nagle coś się zmieniło. Ona się zmieniła. Rany nadal piekły, jej ciało dalej się paliło, strach wciąż panował nad nią. Ale zniknął wstyd, zniknęło poczucie winy. Już nie płakała. Teraz tylko krzyczała, błagając, aby ją zostawił.  
I Bael ją zostawił.  
Kiedy pierwszy raz od dwóch setek lat sztylet zniknął z jej ciała, poczuła ulgę, o której ludzie nawet nie śnią. Oddychała głęboko. Spojrzała na ciemną istotę.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Jego nieludzkie usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.  
\- Teraz jesteś już jedną z nas.  
Niewidzialne liny ześlizgnęły się z jej przegubów i łydek. Uniosła się. Nagle cała stanęła w płomieniach, gorętszych, niż kiedykolwiek czuła. Lizały jej skórę z głodem wszystkich grzesznych duszy. Opadły po kilku chwilach. Poczuła, że tym razem jej ciało nie było znowu w całości, ale nie było też w kawałkach. Była czarna. Czarna i nieludzka. Była jak Bael, jak Alastair, jak Rebekah, jak złotowłosa.  
\- Jestem jedną z was – powtórzyła.  
I wtedy wyprężyła się dumnie. Nie była już człowiekiem. Była kimś więcej.

 

Piekło zrobi z każdą duszą to samo. Pochłonie ją. Spali. Zniszczy. Zamieni ją w cień człowieka, w ogień, w pył.  
Piekło wcale nie jest końcem. Piekło jest tylko początkiem.


End file.
